1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to housings, particularly to a housing configured for broadcasting sound for a portable electronic devices such as mobile phones, personal digital assistant (PDA), and so on.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
With the development of wireless communication and information processing technologies, portable electronic devices such as mobile phones and PDAs are now in widespread use, and consumers may now enjoy the full convenience of high technology products almost anytime and anywhere. In order to satisfy consumer different tastes, more and more portable electronic devices are provided with various audio-visual functions such as playing music or video. Accordingly, such device requires a high quality sound effect.
A conventional portable electronic device includes a body and a housing attached thereto. A speaker is disposed in the body. The housing defines an opening therein. The opening corresponds to the speaker in the body. A sound channel is formed between the body and the housing, and is in communication with the opening. After the speaker generates sound, the sound is transmitted through the sound channel to the opening and broadcasted to an outside of the portable electronic device.
However, in use, ear of the user needs to be aligned with the opening of the portable electronic device in order to clearly receive the sound from the speaker. If ear of the user is offset from the opening of the portable electronic device, the sound from the speaker cannot be clearly heard. This will greatly affect the use quality of the mobile phone.
Therefore, an improve housing is desired in order to overcome the above-described shortcoming.